In medical technology, it has become possible to measure, to assist or to generally positively influence a number of body functions of a patient by way of electrical assemblies. Thus pacemakers which are electrically operated, and as well as electrical metering pumps and stimulation elements have been common for some time now, and in the more recent past, also blood pumps for assisting the heart function. Some of these electrical assemblies require a cable connection and a connection via an implantable cable to outside the body, wherein the assemblies are either connectable to an energy supply or to a control unit, or to both.
A constant loading of the implantable cable and thus high demands with regard to its service life result with the normal movements of the patient, due to the fact that many of the mentioned assemblies remain in the patient's body over a longer time period. Problems which could result for example are a breakage of the conductor (lead), wear of the conductor insulation, for example of the insulation between conductors which are led in parallel, or also a breakage or wear of a cable sheath. The conductors themselves can break due to permanent loading.